Concrete Sakura
by Kashira267
Summary: Sakura starts to get bruses all over her arms and legs and li is consernd for her  off of the song concrete angel  will li save her in time or will she die like the girl in the song?
1. Bruses

Heyy pplz! Here is another story that just popped into my head when i was listening to the song 'Concrete Angel'. I hope you like it. here we go...

Sakuras POV:

I woke up and sat on the edge of my bed. Why do i even bother getting up in the morning any more? I lost my mom when in was little and now just a week ago i lost my dadd in a car crash. Ever since tory and i found out tory has been... diffrent. What i mean is, he hits me whenever i say the words dad or mom, and when i dont get up he starts to yell... alot, and every day it just gets worse and worse.

I got out of bed to get dressed brfore tory started to yell at me. I pulled on my school uniform, and headed down stairs.

"H-hi tory." I said when i came into the kitchin.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing i was just-" He cut me off by graving my arm.

"Then leave me alone. Now get to school and out of my face." He let go of the tight grip on my arm by throwing me to the ground.

I didnt spend any time getting some thing to eat, i didnt want to spend any time i coould have away from tory wasted. I got my skates on and headed out.

I dont see yukito verry much any more, he got tired of how tory got even more mean to me then normal and stopped coming over, but the way he takes to the store is past the school so he says hi and asks how i am once and a while.

"Hey kinomoto!" I herd Li yell from behind.

"Hey li. Whats up?"

"Just thought we could walk together, is that ok?"

"Yeah sure, that would be great." I gave him a smile and his face went a light shead of red.

"Hey i was thinking..."

"Yeah?" He looked away

"Would you...um i mean... how about you know..."

"Come on spit it out." I gave him a jokeing grin.

"Ok. I was woundering that since we are friends, if you know... we could call each other by our first names, like you can call me syaoran, and i could call you..." He pused looking at me for permission.

"Yeah thats a great idea li- i mean s-syaoran."

"Really?" Right then i relized my right arm, the one that tory grabed, was thrubing. I lifted it up and saw the red marks he left have turned to bruses. I saw from the corner of my eye syaoran looking at it, i put it down fast.

"Are you ok sakura?"

"Yeah im fine." I looked away to hide my face so he couldnt tell i was lieing

"Are you sur? That looks like it hurts."

"I said im fine syaoran."

"Ok ok. At lest tell me what happend." I looked at him, but when i did i relized it was a bad idea. I felt my throut tighten, i was going to cry. I looked away before i did.

"I fell and hit my arm."

"Yeah but it looks like hand marks. Is there something your not telling me?"

"I said im fine li. I fell that it, now come on lets get to class."

"Ok ok. Jezz what happend to syaoran?" With that said we left for class.

IN CLASS: syaorans POV:

'I wounder if i made her mad or something. And whats up with that bruse? Did something happen?' I looked at sakuras arm to chack that bruse out and thats when i relized she didnt have just one. Her entire upper from her shoulder to her elbow, was coverd in bruses. I was shoked. 'Did she get jumped?' I tapped on her arm to get her attention. "Sakura?"

she turned around to look at me "Yeah what is it syaoran?"

"Ummm... did you get jumped or something?" I know i shouldnt have said it like that but what else was i going to say? She gave me a confused look

"No, not that i remember. Whay?"

"Oh umm... no rason..."

"There has to be a reason."

"Well ill tell you after class. The teacher is heading this way."

"Oh, ok." The teacher walked past sakura, he looked at her arm. A conserned look came acrosed his face. I looked at him, he cought me looking at her arm and himself so i went back to my work.

THE END OF CLASS:

(STILL SYAORANS POV)

I was gathering my stuff together when the teacher called on me.

"Oh uh, li can i talk to you for a sec."

"Yeah sure." I walked over to his desk "Whats up?"

"Its about kinomoto."

"What about sakura?"

"Well you seem to be a close friend of hers."

"Yeah."

"I want to know what all the bruses are about on her arm."

"I would to mister, trust me. I didnt relize untell this morning, i asked her but all she said was she fell. I beleved her untell just a few mins ago when i seen she had way more then i thought."

"Ok, just tell me when you know something. Ok?"

"Yeah sure, but why do you care? There just bruses."

"It starts as a bruse then it gos to cuts, and then perminet damege and soon they end up dieing."

"What?"

"Yeah. So just get her to talk to you."

"Got it sir." Then i walked away to meet up with sakura.

Hey did you like it? well did ya did ya? Sorry just wanna wright more lolz. well r & r tell me what ya think.


	2. AN

Ok guys i no you wantd me to make another chapter but the truth is... i really dont know what i want to happen next. so ppplllllzzzzzz give me some ideas on what you want to happen, and srry for my typos i typ fast and i dont check verry often on what i wright so ya srry.


	3. Finding out

**Hey, im here with a new chapter :) Thanks to all the people who gave me ideas. LOVE YOU ALL! I want to thank this one person i little bit more then the rest (no plz, no fire) i wont name who it is untell the end, and for the rest of you who where complaning on how my chapters are short, i promise this one will be longer, hope you like it. :)**

SYAORAN'S POV:

I walked down the staris to cetch up with sakura.(she said she would wait for him) I turned around a corner and saw her just going out the door.

"SAKURA WAIT!" I said running after her. She stopped and turned to see who have called her name.

"Oh, hey syaoran. I didnt think you where coming." I cought up to her, taking deep breaths.

"Uhhh...sakura?" I said standing stright.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Would you...like to go...get some sushi or something?" I needed to get her to trust me so she would tell me whats going on

"That great. Dont worry, ill buy." We walked in silence to the sushi shop. We want inside and orderd.

"So syaoran?" We whee sitting in a both, there were no more seats left, she sat across from me.

"Yeah what is it?" I looked her in the eyes.

"About what you said befor class...what did you mean?"

"ummmm.." I thought for a min, then i rememberd. "Oh yeah about you getting jumped. Well... you see, i saw the bruses on your arms. I just want you to tell me whats happening." Her eyes went wide and she had a suprised look on her face.

"W-what do you mean? I told you this morning, i f-fell." She was a bit sheaky like she was going to cry.

"It's ok sakura. You can trust me, just tell me whats happening." She put her head down. I seen a tear run down her face then fall and hit the table, she was crying. (incase you didnt know). "Im sorry ok? You dont have to tell me if you dont want to. Just...just stay at my house for a bit, ok? Im worryed about you."

She put her head up and looked at me. I smile spred across her face, she noded. "Yes plz." I smiled back at her. We eat our sushi then walked to her house to get her things.

INFRONT OF SAKURA'S HOUSE:

"Do you want me to come in?" I asked as we retched her house.

"Uhhhh..." Her gaze went to her parking lot. "Sure, i dont want you to get a cold."

"Ok." We walked into her house. I took off my shoes and followed her to the kitchin.

"You can wait here if you want."

"Sure." She grabbed her school bag and went up stairs to pack. Not to long after she was back down stairs.

"Are you sure this is ok syaoran?" She asked when she enters the kitchin.

"Yeah i texted my mom, she said it was fine. What about your dad?"

"My dad passed away a month ago." She said with a dead tone and looking at the floor.

"Oh im so sorry. I didnt know." I said standing up and going closer to her.

"No, its fine. really." She looked up at me and gave me a smile. For some reason my face heated up. was i blushing?

"Well should we get-" I started then i saw head lights peer through the window.

"Oh no, Torys home. Come on lets go out side. I need to tell him where im going."

"So you didnt tell him yet?" I know it was a stupid question but hey, cant hurt to ask.

"No not yet. Now come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. She was about to open it when the knob turned on its own, she dropped my hand right when tory walked in. "H-hi tory." Tory glard at her. His glare turned to me then to her bag.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked with a rude tone looking back at her.

"I-im going to stay some where for a bit. T-to get out of your hair." She kep stuttering, i kep looking at tory and the heatfull look he gave her.

"Why didnt you tell me sooner?"

"I-i-i would have, b-but i just learned about it a-a cuple mins ago, s-so i c-couldnt."

"When are you coming back?" She looked over at me.

"I-i-i-i... i-i-i..."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" He yelled it in her face. She backed up and tears where well in her eyes.

"I dont k-know." She still stutterd but this time, with fear.

He grabbed her arm and got closer to her face. "THATS NOT AN ANSWER!" he yelled again.

I couldnt just sit back and watched this any more, i had to say something. "Stop it." I yealled with out thinking. He looked at me, not letting go of sakura. "She will be back in a cupple of days."

He kep stearing at me. Then he finally spoke. "Fine, what ever." He through sakura's arm out of his hand, making her lose her balence and fall over, then her walked to the kitchin.

I walked over to her and helped her up. "Are you ok?" I whisperd in her ear so her brother didnt hear.

She whipped away some tears. "Yeah" She said dimmly. "Lets just go." She picked up her bag and walked out, i followed.

**Well theres the next chapter, i think its longer. I would like to thank oxLilangelsweetyxo for the idea. Love you all thatks for all the reviews so far, hope for more**

**love**

**~Sakura267**


	4. Moving in

**Omg i am so sorry for not updeating sooner plz dont kill me. I was wrapped up in this one fanfiction called 'fooling everyone' it was just so good i couldnt stop reading. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

_Sakura's POV:_

We walked to his house in silence. I was walking beside him. Once in a while i would see him from the corner of my eye look at me, but i didnt say any thing.

We retched his house, it must have atleast 5 floors it was huge! He unlocked the door and turned to me blocking the door way.

"Dont worry, no ones here at the moment. Come with me ill show you where you will be staying." I nodded and followed him into the house and up the stairs.

We stoped infront of a wooden door on the right side of the hallway. across from it was another door and one more down the hall.

He put down my suit case and opend the door, his eyes widening in shock of what he saw.

The room was filled with storage, boxes every where.

"Ummm, im sorry sakura. I forgot that my mom was using the gest room as a storage place to put all the extra stuff from the company."

"No thats fine." He shut the door and turnd to me taking a deep breath.

"I guess that only means one thing..." He pused and looked into my eye's. "Your ganna have to stay in my room."

I looked away from him and down to my shoes.

Seeing my expression he quickly said something.

"Dont worry i wont try any thing. If you want ill even sleep on the floor or even the coutch."

I looked up at him. "No thats fine im not going to kick you out of your bed."

"Well you arnt sleeping on the floor or the coutch. So what? Do you want to shear the bed?"

I blushed. "W-well i-i-i dont mind takeing t-the floor i-if you d-dont w-w-want to-" I was cut off by one of his hands going around my waist.

"W-what are y-you-" He cut me off again.

"Trying to get you to stop talking. Its fine we will shear the bed."

I just nooded and he led me to the door that was across from the gest room and we walked inside.

I examind the room from bottom to top.

It had a white carpet on the floor, the walls were whit with a green border near th top, there was a giant t.v. with a black lether sofa in front of it. To the left of the door, to the right there was a corner that dipped in. On the other side of the corner was the bathroom, Stright across from it was a king sized bed.

On the left of the bed was a night stand with a pictur of syaoran his mom and his sisters on it. The bed had a white sheets with light green blankets and pellows. And finnaly at the end of the room was a closet.

"I know its not alot but you know..." He looked over at me to see my expretion.

I gave him a big smile looking him in the eyes.

"Are you kidding me? This is amazzing!" I went inside to look around some more, he followed me in and placed my suite case next to the closet.

I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the bathroom door. It was 11:45pm.

"You getting tired? It is pretty late." Syaoran said as he walked and sat at the end of the bed.

"A bit." I said.

"Well then..." He patted the spot beside him. "You can get changed in the bathroom then we can go to bed.

I Went in the bathroom with my suite cass to get changed. I cam out waering light pink p.j. pants and a matching pink top with a teddy bear on it.

I looked over to the closet and saw syaoran walking back to the bed weaing only a red pear of boxers.

"Arnt you going to put any thing else on?" I asked getting on the left side of the bed.

"This is how i always sleep. I dont have to wear them if you want." He smirked

"For one get your head out of the gutter and two i just want to sleep."

"Aww your no fun. Fine lets go to bed." He laid down on the right side of the bed beside me, covering himself with the blankets. I did the same, and we fel asleep.


	5. Shean shibuya

**Heyy guys, i just rememberd but i didnt say bye to you guys last chapter, well i hoped you liked it tell me what you thought. i no you guys want the longer so i will try to make it longer this time enjoy!:)**

_Normall POV:_

Sakura Woke up and blinked a cupple times getting her vision back, then memorys of what happend last night flowed into her head.

'_Thats right, im in syaoran's house. In his room to be exacte.'_ She thought to hersalf, she blushed thinking about it.

She went to get up to use the bathroom but was stopped by some thing around her waist.

She looked down and saw two strong hands holding her captive.

'_Are those syaoran's hand? Well who else could it be?'_She though blushing a bright red now.

'_I dont want to wake him. I guess i just have to wait for him to wake up.'_

She sat there for almost an hour when she finally felt him shift.

He opend his eyes and looked over at sakura, who had her back to him, then down to her waist and saw he had hid arms around her. Not that he minded, he liked it.

"Syaoran are you awake?" He heard her whisper.

He pulled her closer so her back was up against his chest.

"If i am are you going to get up?" He whisper in her ear.

"yes." She said smiling to herself.

"Then no, im sleeping." He tuked his face in her neck.

"Come on syaoran. I need to use the bathroom for the last hour." She tried to struggle out but he tightend his grip so she wouldnt escape.

"Cant you hold it for another hour?" He whined at her.

She sighd. "Fine but only for a half hour." She gave in

"Yes!" He said smilling. She giggled

~later that day~

Syaoran finally let sakura go, but only so he could go and pick up some beakfest for them.

He got dressed and went to the door.

"You sure your alright to stay here by yourself?" He asked befor he opend the door.

"Yeah im sure. Is any of your family here?" She asked. She was sitting on the sofa watching t.v. but looking back at syaoran.

"Well i guess i should have told you earlyer huh?"

"Told me what?" She said tilting her head.

"My family is in hong kong right now. They wont be back for 3 more months. Does that bother you?"

I looked up at him and steared into his amber eyes. Then i noticed he was waving his hand in front of my face and snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I popped back into reality

"I asked if you where ok with us two being in the same house along together."

"Oh yeah that. Yeah im fine with it." I gave im a small smile.

He beamed at me. "thats good. Ok well i wont be long, just stay in the room. Ill be back in about 10 mins."

I nodded as he walked back to the door, opend it and left. Locking it behind him.

I turned my attention back to the t.v. when i heard the phone ring. (A/N: ok i no i switched to sakuras POV but i thought this part would be good like that)

'_Should i answer it?'_ I asked myself.

I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. It read 'Shean Shibuya'

'_whos that? Oh well'_ I pressed talk and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Li residence sakura kinomota speaking." I waited for an answer.

"Hello, this is shean shibuya. Im looking for Syaoran Li."

"He's not in at the moment, But he will be back shortly if you want to cll back then or i can take a message?"

"Umm... Can you just tell im to call me as soon as possible."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you, kinomoto was it?"

"Yes. Your welcome. Bye." I hung up thhe phone and sat back on the coutch.

I was sitting for 2 mins when i heard the lock on the door click and in stepped syaoran.

"Heyy sakura. Sorry i took so long. Who were you talking to just now?" He said putting our breakfest on the coffee tabl infront of the coutch.

He sat down next o me.

"Some one called for you named Shean Shibuya. They said they wanted you to call as soon as possible."

"Wait did you say Shean shibuya?" He turned to me so quickly i got startled.

"Y-yeah. Why? Who is he."

"He was an old friend of mine but now..." He triled off looking away from me.

"Now what?"

"He did bad things and was put in jail. I just was surprised to hear he was out so early."

"What was he in for." He didnt answer, he was looking at the phone. "You dont have to tell me if you dont want to."

He looked over at me now.

"No its fine, your ganna find out sooner or later." He took a dep breath befor continuing.

"Well you see in high school, shean wasnt verry popular with the girls. I alway told him that he would find one some day. He didnt belive me much cuz i never had a girl friend ether. Well as he got older he was sick of being lonely so he started to rape any cute girl he seen."

"Is that why he's in jail?"

"Yeah. One day the girl he picked turned out to be a cop. He normally go's for teenage girls, but the girl cop turned out to just be short. Befor he even got his pants down he was taserd and sent to jail."

"Oh my." Was all i could really say.

"Dont worry you have nothing to wory about. Your with me." He gave me a friendly smile, as did i.

"Anyway lets eat." He said throughing a wrap over to me.

I smild. "Sure."

**Well how was it? Plz no fire! i kinda had to hurry, its 10:25 on a school night and my mom is yelling at me. so R & R tell me what you think, give me some ideas as well. ttyl See ya soon:)**


	6. the kiss

**Heyy guys:) Back with another chapter, well im sorry to say but im getting rid of this pc so i wont be able to wright much, unless i go to the liberey. So i hope you enjoy this well you can:)**

_Sakura's POV~_

We finished eating our breakfest in about hlaf an hour. We didnt talk much but that was fine with me.

"Well what do you want to do today?" I asked when he came back from throughing our garbage out.

"What ever you want." He smiled

"Why cant you just pick?" I wined at him

"Because you wont approve of what i have in mind." He grind at me.

"Oh and what would that be?" I folded my arms across my chest.

He stayed silence, looking at the t.v. even thoe it was off

"Come on syaoran. Tell me." He looked at me

"Sakura...?"

"Yeah?" We where looking in each others eyes

"Do you think...that maby we could..." He traled off.

"We could what?" He looked away.

"You know...we could..."

"Come on syaoran say it."

"Cant i just show you." He had a playfull grin on his face.

"Show me what?"

His face was getting closer to mine with every breath i took. His gourges amber eyes looking into my eyes and back down to my lips.

I knew what was coming, it was just coming to slow.

I pushed my lips on his giving him a warm kiss.

He put his hands around my waist pulling me closer. I had my arms around his neck.

Putting one of his hands on my stoumch and the other in my hair, he pushed me down so he was laying on top of me still kissing me.

The kiss became more, then he pulled away so he could talk.

"Does this tell you what i wanted to ask?" I giggled then gave him another kiss befor pulling away and answering.

"Loud and clear."

"So that a yes then?"

I rolled my eyes. He pulled me back down and we started to kiss again when...the phone rang. (A/N: Muahahaha didnt see that coming did you?)

He got off me leaving me laying there so he could answer the phone. Oh how a heated that phone right now.

"H-hello?" He answerd. I Couldnt hear the other end of the line, so i listend to him trying to make out a convosation.

"Heyy shean, i didnt think you were out of jail. How have you been?... You mean sakura...shes my girlfriend...i was at the store...i sorta got cought in something."

I rooled my eyes when he looked at me for that last part.

"Why...now?...But dues im-...fine just wait ill be there soon...bye."

He walked back to the coutch. I sat up so he could sit down.

"What did shean want?" I asked when he sat down.

"He wants a ris some where. We have to go pick him up in 5 mins."

"Really?" He nodded. "Fine lets go."

We got up and went to the door. Syaoran grabbed his keys and we were out the door down the satairs and out to the parking lot.

We reatched a blue sunfire with a sun roof. He opend the pasenger seat, jestering for me to get in then going to the drivers seat.

He backed out of the driveway and we were off.

We were driving in silence for a bit. I was first to speak.

"So does that mean im your...girlfriend?" I didnt know what else to say.

He smiled. "If you want to be? Im not forcing you."

I looked at him, smiling and nodding my head.

"Then its settled, you are now my girlfriend, and i am your boyfriend."

I blushed as he took one hand off the steering wheel and putting it on my hand.

We didnt drive long untell we stoped in front of a apartment building.

He let go of my hand seeing a tall guy with long-ish golden lock hair coming toward us.

Syaoran rolled down his window and jesterd the guy to his window.

"Heyy shean, over here." Shean walked over and poked his hand in his window.

"Heyy syaoran. Long time no see."

The wind blew his hair out of his face, showing dark shining blue eyes.

"I would say." Syaoran replied.

"Whos that." Shean jesterd a head to me. "Let me guess... sakura right?"

I nodded. "Hi." I said

"Anyway where do you want to go?" Syaoran buted in.

"I need to go to heltons hotel. its about 5 hours. Is that to far?"

"Nothings to far for a friend. Get in."

Shean did as told and got in the seat behind syaoran.

We drove off. We were driving for about 10 mins when shean decided to breck th ice.

"So sakura what made you go out with this loser huh?"

Syaoran looked at him through the mirror.

"Heyy i am not a loser." He defended himself.

"How long have you guys been together anyway?"

"Well... we started today really."

"If you started to day then how come shes already in your house?"

"Not that, doesnt matter. Its sorta personal, on sakuras half."

Shean looked at me.

"Well do you mind telling me?" He asked.

I turned and looked at him.

"Wel my-" I started but syaoran cut me off.

"I said it doesnt matter. Just drop it."

"Ok gezz." Shean keep looking from me to syaoran.

The rest of the way was quiet. We talked a bit about school and stuff, not much thoe.

By the time we got there it was 9:45pm.

"Its to late to go home. Do you just want to stay here tonight sakura?" Syaoran asked as we parked the car.

"Sure." I said to tired to talk. I youned

"Sounds like someones tired." Syaoran smiled at me.

"Just a bit."

"Then lets go get a room."

We didnt pack anything so he just grabbed his walet and opend his door getting out.

Me syaoran and shea went to the front dest getting our rooms for the night. Me and syaoran in one room, shean in the other.

Me and syaoran found our room.

"Im just going to take a shower ok?" I said as we shut the door.

"Ok. I call it after you thoe, since you probily wont let me come in with you, will you?" He said with a puppy dog face.

"Nope." I laughed then went into the bathroom shutting the door behind me and stripped.

Not long after i came out and he went in. I was watching t.v. waiting for him to get out.

He was shorter then me in the shower.

"Shell we go to bed?" He asked

"We shall." I walked to the bed sitting on the edge.

I looked over at him to see if he was coming, but instead i saw him taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Well im not going to sleep in my cloths. Dont worry i have boxers. You shouldnt sleep in your cloths ether." He smirked

"Oh yeah? Then what am i going to sleep in?" He grind. Already knowing the answer, i took off my shirt and pants leaving me in my underwear and bra.

We both climd imto bed, me on the left him on the right.

My back was agenst his chest and his arms were around my waist as we both drifted off into a dreamfull sleep.

**Finally finished!:) (looks at the pc clock) OMG its 11:00pm. Well i guess i have to stop wrighting. Hope you liked it. And just to let you no YES I MADE 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY YAAHOOO! lolz anyway r & r tell me what you think bye:)**


End file.
